Sara Andrade
Sara Andrade Rodríguez is the main antagonist of the soap opera "El Rostro de Analía" (The Face of Analía), broadcast by Telemundo from 2008 to 2009. A greedy and arrogant businesswoman who is capable of everything to get what she wants. Sara sees no moral boundaries in her ambitions She was portrayed by Maritza Rodríguez, who also interpreted the wicked twins Deborah Mondragón and Marfil Mondragón in Cornered; Cristal Covarrubias in Rebel Angel and Camila Brando in Dog Love. Biography Mariana Andrade de Montiel is the young and beautiful president of ANGEL'S, the executive airline founded by her father. Mariana is a very skilled, shrewd and shrewd businesswoman, but her sentimental life is completely different, because she has not known how to protect what she loves most in the world: her own marriage. Since he met Daniel Montiel, he fell madly in love with the handsome and brilliant architect, with whom he had a passionate courtship that resulted in the beautiful Adrianita, a baby that neither expected and the reason to accelerate a marriage that would safeguard the last name from the prestigious Andrade family. The marriage in her early years was happy, but although Mariana became the love of Daniel's life, she did not know how to dedicate herself to her marriage, and because of this the relationship with her husband deteriorated, which left Daniel injured and sad. This opportunity was taken by Sara Andrade, the beautiful and envious cousin of Mariana, who managed to become Daniel's lover. Sara's excessive ambition led her to be part of the Ricky Montana mafia, the most dangerous boss in the city of Los Angeles. Mariana manages to discover her cousin's scams by using the family business to launder money. When the necessary evidence is gathered to prove it, Sara realizes on time and asks her dangerous partner for help. Meanwhile, Daniel and Sara, are cited by Montana on the outskirts of the city, where he manages to separate them; he is taken to a warehouse where he is brutally beaten by the men of Montana, but fortunately he manages to escape. To get revenge on Sara, Ricky locks her in a car that burns fire and burns her alive. René, Sara's uncle, helps her out of there and takes her to the clinic, where they show her that she has half burned face and both arms. Sara kidnaps Roberto to rebuild his face and arms; After several mistakes and conflicts with him, he finally succeeds. On the other hand, Mariana and Analía continue with the undercover operation; when fighting Ricky, this one is invalid and one-eyed, but manages to hurt Analía, who is torn between life and death. Subsequently, Sara reappears in the company demanding her position as president. However, at the meeting for re-election, Mariana wins what angers her cousin Sara. Mariana notes that Sara's face begins to age and she tells him. Shocked, Sara runs to the bathroom to hide, but after a while she returns with a gun and takes Mariana and Daniel hostage and forces them to get into her car. Daniel, who is behind the wheel, accelerates to scare Sara and Mariana manages to snatch the weapon. At that moment he slows and Sara is stunned just enough time for the couple to run away. Furious, Sara tells them that everything does not end there, and gets back into the car with the intention of committing suicide in the same place of Mariana's accident, which she does. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen